Homecoming
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Songfic! What happened between Tenchi and Ryoko the night Washu brought everyone home from their time and space adventures? R&R please!


Disclaimer: Er, OK. I don't own Tenchi. Or "Sleeping with an Angel" by Real McCoy, the très interessant song for this songfic. My own opinion of what happened the night Washu rescued everyone from the alternate dimensions. After they got home, I mean. ^.^. Vash: sounds interesting O.O Where'd he come from? THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT ANIME! Oh yeah, the song was written from a guy's POV, so it's gonna sound strange from Ryoko's. *=song lyrics  
  
  
  
Homecoming  
  
"Someday, Tenchi, I will take you on a real journey," I promised him.  
  
Sometimes, I really couldn't believe myself. Had I really just stopped Tenchi from saying the one thing I had wanted to hear from him? It must have been my imagination that he was going say it; the falling through dimensions had some effect on my brain obviously.  
  
I felt my feet on solid ground again. I was on the steps of the Misaki shrine. Why did I always seem to come back here? What was it with this place?  
  
I vanished and reappeared on the rafter where I usually slept. It had to be past midnight.  
  
*I've been around  
  
I've been in the lost and found  
  
And I found myself in your eyes  
  
Thought it was just one more night on the town  
  
And I realized, I realized*  
  
"Ryoko?" I heard Tenchi whisper to the room below me. "Where are you?"  
  
"Where else would I be?" I asked him, watching.  
  
"Come here," he said, watching me on the rafter. I jumped down, softly and swiftly.  
  
"What?" Why did he want me here? I lowered my eyes, still embarrassed about my outburst earlier that night, about not wanting to come home. 'This is my world and I don't want to leave!'  
  
Washu had needed my permission for everyone to come home. I could feel Tenchi's hand under my chin, tilting it up. My eyes averted his gaze.  
  
"Ryoko? Why are you crying?" He asked, kissing me before I had a chance to answer.  
  
His kiss completely caught me off guard. It was intense, more than I had expected from him. In all the times I had kissed him, just goofing around, they were short and I never really got a feel for his style.  
  
*I'm sleeping with an angel  
  
She makes me feel so good  
  
I'm sleeping with an angel  
  
I never knew I could  
  
Thought I'd done  
  
Too many wrongs  
  
Sung too many songs  
  
To be sleeping with an angel  
  
Sleeping with an angel*  
  
Time blew me around like a leaf in an autumn wind. Visions blurred around me, and Tenchi and I were lying down on his bed. I guess I had teleported us there, but Tenchi didn't seem to mind.  
  
My hands ran over his chest, still kissing him. I had kept the outfit I was wearing in my dimension; Washu had let me. She knew what Tenchi meant to me. I just hadn't expected him to see me in it again.  
  
I had never really imagined what it would be like to lie next to him like that. I had never really thought about that in the first place. Probably because I'd thought it would never happen.  
  
*I've been in love  
  
And I've seen it all fall apart  
  
I've hurt so bad  
  
And I hurt somebody real bad  
  
And I didn't think I could ever  
  
Feel love again*  
  
Tenchi lay next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. In two thousand years, I had never had an experience like that, and what had just happened surpassed all expectations.  
  
"Ryoko," he whispered. "I know you stopped me from saying it earlier, and I understand why, but, I love you."  
  
I propped myself up on one arm and ran my hand through his hair, as I watched him slowly fall asleep. "Tenchi, I know you've probably heard me a million times, but I love you too," I whispered back to him.  
  
I let myself drift off to sleep, dreaming past it.  
  
*I'm sleeping with an angel  
  
She makes me feel so good  
  
Sleeping with an angel  
  
I never knew I could  
  
Thought I'd done  
  
Too many wrongs  
  
Sung too many songs  
  
To be sleeping with an angel  
  
Sleeping with an angel*  
  
I let myself vanish out of his room at sunrise, taking the clothes from our adventure with me. After redressing myself in my normal clothes, I took myself back to the steps of the shrine and perched myself above the entrence.  
  
*And in your eyes I see the light  
  
Of a million candles  
  
Burning bright  
  
And in your eyes I see the light  
  
Of a million candles  
  
Burning bright*  
  
I could hear the girls getting into the bath. Kiyone complaining about how tired she was, Mihoshi and Sasami saying that they had fun.  
  
"You two are carefree, of course you had fun," Kiyone sighed. I wondered if they knew I could hear them.  
  
*My mother and my father were divorced  
  
My father remarried  
  
And my mother died alone  
  
And so angry  
  
Sometimes I feel shell-shocked  
  
Like I've been through a war*  
  
Suddenly, Ayeka started flipping out because I wasn't there. "I'll bet she's flirting with Tenchi!"  
  
"Get over yourself Princess," I murmured. "I haven't seen Tenchi all day, so chill out."  
  
*I'm sleeping with an angel  
  
She makes me feel so good  
  
Sleeping with an angel  
  
I never knew I could  
  
Thought I'd done  
  
Too many wrongs  
  
Sung too many songs  
  
To be sleeping with an angel  
  
Sleeping with an angel*  
  
"Ryoko!" An apple flew up at me. I instinctively caught it, and looked at who had thrown it. Tenchi, smiling. He took a bite out of the apple he was holding, and waved. I took a bite out of mine, and we watched the sunset. 


End file.
